Clover
by GalaxyDust
Summary: Another story about Draco spending the summer with the Dursleys. hd slash


Part One

Harry Potter had done nothing but try and help others. He had risked his own life countless times to try and save his friends. Once, he had even offered himself to Dumbledore to turn over to Voldemort… but that plan had been stupid. He hadn't thought it through when he proposed it to Dumbledore, and it was adamantly turned down for obvious reasons. Yes, he had made stupid decisions during his lifetime, but who hadn't? There was nothing, absolutely nothing that he could _ever_ possibly do to make him deserve this.

Draco Malfoy was arriving that day to number 4, Privet Drive, to stay with the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. As if his summer wasn't already bad enough… having to return to his miserable existence, being ignored and practically invisible for two whole months. Now he had to spend it with the one person at Hogwarts who antagonized him the most.

"POTTER!" Harry heard his uncle yell from downstairs. "Get down here. Your freaky friend should be arriving any time now!"

"He's not my friend!" Harry grumbled to himself, putting away the last of his school belongings back in his trunk.

"Did you not hear me boy? I said get down here!"

Harry kicked his bedpost muttering to himself. He still couldn't believe it. Dumbledore had conveniently chosen not to tell Harry until the night before that Malfoy would be arriving today, and the Dursley's hadn't cared enough to mention it. Dumbledore had somehow struck some bargain with them, probably involving a lot of money and plenty of threats, to make the Dursley's allow another 'freak' in their household.

Harry had immediately sent Hedwig to Dumbledore with a response to his brief letter, complaining about the unfairness of it all, even offering to furnish the money to put Malfoy in a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the whole summer… that was a fair enough offer he had thought. But Dumbledore being his obscure self said he had his reasons and Harry would understand later on.

He hadn't written to Ron or Hermione yet to tell them about his miseries, but he planned on it soon. He had to have something to occupy him while he was stuck with ferret boy the whole summer. This was a day Harry would never be able to forget. Only his second day of summer, before attending his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he, Harry Potter, was going to have to put up with _the_ Draco Malfoy for the whole summer.

Harry heaved a sigh and grudgingly made his way down the stairs to the living room where the Dursley's were sitting. The atmosphere was tense and unwelcoming as Harry sat down in one of the many armchairs. Outwardly, his aunt and uncle appeared very subdued, but Harry knew better. If you paid close attention, his uncle's mustache would bristle every few seconds, and one of Petunia's crossed legs was jangling persistently. As uptight as all three of Harry's family members were, he was doubly so.

Harry had started to doze off when the doorbell rang and his eyes immediately popped open. He looked apprehensively at his aunt and uncle before reluctantly going to the door and opening it.

Harry's eyebrows shot up when he saw Malfoy and Dumbledore standing there, both adorned in muggle clothing. He was almost tempted to laugh at seeing Dumbledore in anything other than his multicolored wizard robes and was slightly shocked to learn that Malfoy actually owned anything of muggle origin. Harry almost wanted to smirk, so he did.

"Ah, Harry. It's good to see you again so soon. How are you?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"I'm good, Professor." Harry opened the door wider, stepping to the side to allow his two visitors in.

"Vernon, Petunia, Dudley," Dumbledore said, nodding to each of them in turn. "Everything is in order I presume?"

"Yes," Vernon replied stiffly. "The only thing left is for you to do your, uh, your um…" he stopped, unable to utter the word magic, so he pointed vaguely upstairs in the direction of Harry's bedroom.

"Oh yes, yes of course." Dumbledore pulled out his wand, smiling slightly as all three Dursley's flinched away, and flicked it casually in a swirling motion. "Well, now that that is finished. I guess I will be seeing you two boys soon enough." Dumbledore rested his hand briefly on Malfoy's shoulder before disappearing through the door.

The uncomfortable silence lasted about thirty seconds before Vernon barked, "Boy! Show this young man where he'll be staying this summer. I don't expect there to be any trouble coming from either of you. The work you half ass do for us, he will be expected to do as well. Is that understood?" His face was very purple, probably both from fear mixed with anger, Harry mused.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said before nodding his head at Malfoy and starting up the stairs. If Malfoy knew what was good for him, he would follow Harry without comment. When he heard Malfoy's light tread on the stairs behind him, he was relieved a scene wasn't going to be made straight off. If Malfoy had half a brain, he would avoid the Dursley's as much as humanly possible throughout the summer.

When Harry entered into his room, he immediately realized what Dumbledore's magic had to of been. Where Harry's one bed had previously been, which was shoved to left of it's previous spot, another bed now rested a couple of feet to the right.

"Right, so my bed is the one on the left. Yours will obviously be the one on the right. The closet is there, I never use all of it anyway so there should be plenty of room for your stuff. The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left. Dudley's is the next one down on the right, you'll want to avoid him, and the rest of the family as much as possible."

Harry finally looked at Malfoy full in the face for the first time, waiting for him to thank him or at least acknowledge his presence. Of course Malfoy would never give Harry any sort of satisfaction, so he calmly set his bags down on the bed and began unpacking.

Harry went and sat down on his bed, in a sullen mood. "Tell me one thing Malfoy. Why the hell are you even here?"

Malfoy slowly turned around and looked Harry in the eyes. "Potter, we're getting one thing straight right now. Don't ask me anything about my past and I'll refrain myself from asking anything about yours."

Harry actually restrained himself from snapping a retort back. He was also having trouble thinking of one, as Malfoy's eyes were the only thing Harry could think about at the moment. They still had the same fire in them when confronting Harry, but the effort wasn't there. The usual arrogant mask was firmly in place and Harry could tell it was going to be a rough summer.

"Look. It's has never been pleasant here before, and I'm sure it won't be for you either. One bit of advice for you, take it or leave it. Avoid the Dursley's as much as you can and do what they say without arguing. You may think they're just pathetic muggles, but you are powerless here without your magic. If you want, you can be a stubborn prat about it and not listen to a word I'm saying, but it's your choice." He looked once more at Malfoy before he walked back down the stairs.

"Potter."

Harry entered the kitchen where his uncle was pouring himself a glass of brandy. "Yes?"

"Does the boy understand how things work in this house? I won't take any lip from either of you, is that clear?"

"Yes."

"You'll still be expected to do as we ask. Just because one of your friends is here now changes nothing. I won't be kept up at night by you two goofing off into all our hours of the night. You understand me?"

Harry started laughing, but soon stopped when his uncle's eyes started bulging. "Believe me. You won't have to worry about anything of the sort. Was there anything else?"

"No," he said disappointedly. "I'll be nice," his mouth twisted painfully at the thought, "and wait until tomorrow to give you work to do."

Harry took a few steps away from the kitchen before he realized he really had no choice but to go back to his room. He couldn't go and sit in the living room with Dudley and watch tv, he would try and beat Harry up… nor could he turn around and fix himself a snack in the kitchen where his uncle was.

Malfoy was sitting on his bed, reading a book when Harry entered. _What a geek._ _It's only the second day of summer._ Malfoy completely ignoring Harry and Harry doing the same, went over to his desk and pulled out a fresh roll of parchment to write Ron and Hermione.

Now that he was actually sitting down to write his two best friends, he didn't know what to say. _Dear Ron, you'll never believe what has happened. Ferret boy showed up at my door step this morning with Dumbledore and is sitting on the bed right next to me. Just thought you might want to know so you could have a fit. Give your mum a hug for me. Harry_

Yeah, like that would bode well. The thought of Ron's face when he eventually found out was enough to make Harry laugh. Ron having a fit would be definitely under rated. Then there was Hermione… _Dear Hermione, the strangest thing just happened…and before you worry, I'm fine… for now. Draco Malfoy just arrived with Dumbledore to stay the summer with us, in **my** bedroom. I'm afraid there will be no sleeping for me tonight, or ever in that case. Thought you might want to know. Ron might be frothing at the mouth by now, you might want to check on him. Give your parents my regards. _

_Harry_

Smiling to himself, Harry tied the separate rolls of parchment and held them out to Hedwig. She held her leg out patiently, waiting for Harry to tie the knots correctly. She's such a good owl, Harry thought. He patted her fondly on the back before gently telling her who the letters were intended for.

It had been three days since Malfoy arrived and he _still_ hadn't talked to Harry once since that time in their bedroom. He responded to the Dursley's when spoken to at meal times or when being ordered to help Harry with chores. He even ignored Dudley's taunts about being just another fag because of his long hair which he had stopped slicking back.

Dudley was still in his gang. The only fortunate thing about that was he was out of the house most hours of the day and he now wasn't allowed to have friends over with two freaks in the house. Double the chance of Dudley getting a pigs tail, Harry would tease. He never got around to mentioning that he and Malfoy weren't friends and partners in crime, but if the Dursley's hadn't picked that up yet, then they really were as dense as Harry believed.

Still, things could have been worse. Having Malfoy in the house technically wasn't a burden seeing as they never spoke or acknowledged one another, but in a way Malfoy was a constant nuisance. He was always somewhere close enough to make his skin itch with curiosity. He hated to admit it, but it was killing him that he didn't know what had caused the big change in Malfoy. It was just simple curiosity Harry told himself. Anyone would be interested.

He was determined to find out, and as soon as possible.

The opportunity came two days later when Draco left Harry alone in their room to take a shower. As soon as Harry heard the shower water turn on, he scrambled over to Malfoy's side of the room and tried to open his trunk. It was of course locked. Harry tried a simple unlocking spell. Once again, of course that didn't work. He never once realized that he did magic without receiving the consequences…

Desperate to find something, he abandoned that attempt and began rummaging through Malfoy's possessions on and in his nightstand. All he found were a couple of potion books and a transfiguration book mixed in between. He tore open the ribbon on a neatly tied scroll to see what was written on it, but damn it all, it was just part of his summer's potion homework. Harry looked on fascinated as he read the tiny, neat scrawl that covered the parchment from beginning to end. Harry was inwardly impressed. Maybe Malfoy really did earn his grades… Harry almost laughed. Of course he didn't. This was Potions, an entirely different topic altogether.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Harry froze. What the hell? He had been so absorbed in the blonde's writing that he hadn't even heard the water turn off in the bathroom, but apparently it had. Harry slowly turned to face Malfoy, rolling up the scroll as he did so, and looked at the fuming blonde standing in the doorway.

"I asked what the hell do you think you're doing?" He strode forward and snatched the scroll from Harry's hand. "Do you really believe you are _that_ superior, Potter? To be going through _my_ personal belongings without my knowledge or consent?"

Harry honestly didn't know what to say. To go from the shock of being caught, to actually being spoken to by Malfoy left him speechless. Should he apologize? No, of course not. Admit the truth? Hell no. Deny? Always a good plan.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I was out of black ink and was looking for some in your cabinet when I found the alleged scroll." Harry pointed at it mockingly. "Now if you are done accusing me of snooping through your things, I think it's my turn for a shower."

Harry strode past Malfoy without another glance at him or the parchment. Well, it could have gone worse, he reasoned.

Later on in the week, Harry and Malfoy were forced to wash the windows on the outside of the Dursley's house.

"And the two of you will not be getting dinner until you are entirely finished. Is that clear?" Vernon yelled, trying to sound threatening.

Harry merely nodded and started gathering the supplies they would need to clean the windows. This had always been one of his least favorite's jobs, but at least he would only have to do half the work. Maybe there were _some _benefits as to having Malfoy around.

When they were outside Harry shoved the bucket full of soapy water and rags at Malfoy. "Take this. I need to get the ladder for the top windows."

Malfoy said nothing, but continued to glare at Harry. When Harry returned with the ladder from the storage shed, Malfoy had already begun cleaning on a window. Harry was impressed. He had expected Malfoy to grumble and whine before actually submitting to the muggle labor.

"I'm impressed, Malfoy," Harry said, sauntering over to where Malfoy was scrubbing the dirty window. "Agreeing to muggle labor without complaint. Who knows, you could become a muggle lover just like the rest of us in no time," Harry smirked. "As for me, I'll keep my faith in more reliable matters."

Malfoy threw his rag down into the soapy bucket and turned to face Harry. "Is this how it's going to be all summer, Potter? Why can't you just let it _drop_ for Merlin's sake? What have I done to you since I came here? What the fuck have I done to you?"

Well, Harry thought. As least he finally got a reaction out of Malfoy, just not the one he had been expecting. "Are you kidding me? You've come into this house, which has always been bad enough to start with, and totally ignore me and show me no respect--"

"What the hell have you done so far to earn my respect? Go through my stuff, trying to find something about my life to hold against me? I'm not stupid Potter, and I know you aren't, so just _let it drop_."

Harry honestly didn't know what to say in response to Malfoy's tirade. They stood facing each other, Malfoy's silver eyes alive with passion, daring Harry to deny any part of what he just said. Harry picked up the soapy rag and handed it to Malfoy in silent agreement.

They worked in a comfortable silence until they finished just as the sun was about to fade into the night sky. Harry took the ladder and put it back in the shed as Malfoy dumped out the dirty water and put the buckets away, hanging the rags out to dry. They crept into the house, the Dursley's had already eaten dinner and hadn't left any out for the two of them.

"Go on up," Harry said quietly, jerking his thumb upwards. "I'll nick us something and bring it up." Malfoy studied him briefly before mounting the stairs and leaving Harry's view.

Harry dumped two sandwiches and a coke on Malfoy's bed. "It's all I could get without them noticing. There wasn't much to choose from either."

Malfoy grabbed a sandwich and started to eat it slowly. Harry noticed him eyeing the coke. "You can have the drink if you want; I had some water while I was down there earlier." This was a lie. He had been in too big a hurry to think about himself, but Malfoy didn't need to know that. "Toss me the other sandwich will you?" Harry asked, sitting with his legs folded on his bed.

Malfoy tossed one, identical to his own, across to Harry who ate his more quickly. Harry swallowed his last bite thickly, his throat parched with thirst, but ignored it the best he could. A tapping came at the window and Harry jumped up to see that Hedwig had returned. He sat down on the bed and took the scroll from her, stroking her back gently. "I hope Ron or Hermione didn't give you too much trouble…" he muttered quietly, continuing to pet her. The letter was from Hermione.

_Harry. I'm sure you realize that I am in complete shock at the news. I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking, placing another burden on you, but I guess he has his reasons. Malfoy hasn't been too much of a prick has he? I'm not sure if you are getting the Daily Prophet there or not, but this article from the paper a few weeks ago might help you understand a little better. Keep me updated and let me know if there is anything I can do. love, Hermione_

A cut out portion of the Daily Prophet fell out of the scroll as he finished unrolling it. On the front, there was a moving picture of Lucius Malfoy. The bold headline claiming that he had been murdered and there were still no new leads in the case as to what happened. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. He glanced over at Malfoy who was watching him carefully, still working on his sandwich. Harry could tell that Malfoy knew what he had just found out, but he couldn't tell whether or not Malfoy was upset by it.

Harry debated between playing off the situation or confronting Malfoy about it. Instead he took a different route. "Have you been keeping up with the prophet, Malfoy?"

"If you are referring to the articles concerning my father's death, then yes, I am aware of them. If you are asking me whether or not I read the trash that paper reports then no, not unless I have to," Malfoy said in a detached voice.

"I see," Harry said softly. He felt sympathy for this boy who now had no father. Nobody deserved that, not even Malfoy.

"I assume the articles are still debating on how he died?" Malfoy asked, his face a mask.

Harry nodded. "They said they can't find any hints no matter what spell they try."

Malfoy acknowledged Harry's statement. "That's simple." His hands suddenly became interesting. Then he looked determinedly up at Harry, straight into his green orbs. "He isn't actually dead."

Harry started. "Not dead?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to repeat myself again, Potter?"

"Then how? Why?" Harry asked immediately. Rethinking his decision at the look on Malfoy's face, he added, "Well, I mean…you don't have to if you don't want…"

"It's simple, Potter. At the end of last year, I had been talking privately with Dumbledore on a regular basis, trying to decide what would be best to do when the time came…"

"What time?" Harry interrupted.

Malfoy glared at him. "I was about to get to that part if you hadn't so rudely interrupted me, Potter."

Harry had the grace to blush. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"When the time came for me to leave my father. Well, the time ended up being the day I returned from Hogwarts. My father was ready and eager to ship me off to the Dark Lord for my initiation to become a Death Eater." Harry gasped softly, causing Malfoy to pause and glance at him. "Yes, Potter. Not so pretty sounding, is it?

"Anyways, I played along with his game for a while, acting like the usual obedient son until I found out when he planned on my initiation. It ended up being that very night which I wasn't suspecting and neither was Dumbledore. When the time came for us to apparate to the site, I disagreed and told him I didn't want to join Voldemort." He paused, thinking for a moment. "I think that was the very first time I had ever resisted something my father had wanted me to do. He told me that if I didn't join I would be killed by Voldemort as a traitor and he would not be embarrassed by his only heir failing him.

"He told me he would find a way to get me back for betraying him and the family name. Then he apparated and no one has seen or heard from him since."

"How did you get in touch with Dumbledore so quickly?" Harry asked curiously.

"I used a portkey that he had given me in case I needed to leave at any time. It took me to his office where he seemed to be waiting on me… I never have understood how he always seems to know what is happening."

Harry laughed. "Get used to it. Does he talk in riddles around you as well?"

"He does that to you too? Merlin, I thought it was only me he talked to that way. It drives me crazy. Never can tell what he means if he doesn't want you to." Malfoy was smiling openly at Harry until he caught himself and looked out the window.

"Why here? There must be loads of other places you could have gone to besides this hell hole."

Draco shrugged and bit into his sandwich. "You know Dumbledore. Never would give me a real answer. It's not like I had much of a choice but stay where he told me to. I'm safe here I suppose. There are tons of charms around this place protecting you and your family."

"You now too," Harry said cautiously. "So…" There was something he was itching to ask Malfoy, but he was afraid to ruin the mood. They were actually getting along for the first time and it secretly pleased Harry.

Malfoy studied him curiously. "Go ahead," he allowed.

"So you're on the good side now?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Which side is the good side?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The winning side," Harry replied automatically. "The side of light. Those not serving Voldemort. Supporters of freedom…"

"Okay, okay. I get your point. Would it make you happy if I said I was?" Malfoy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course it would, Malfoy."

"What would you say if I said I wasn't?"

"Well I guess I would ask you what you planned on doing then. What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry asked him confused.

Malfoy spread his arms out wide smiling. "Nothing, Potter. Absolutely nothing." He lay down on his bed, folding his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Potter."

Harry smirked to himself. Sarcastic or no, at least he and Malfoy were speaking to each other in a civilized way. Why that pleased Harry so much he wasn't sure. He was asleep before he had a chance to think about why.

"Potter," Malfoy whined. "While you're up, bring me that book over there will you?" He vaguely motioned to the corner of a room where a pile of books were stacked neatly.

"Get it yourself you lazy ass," Harry replied good spiritedly.

"You hurt my self confidence, Potter. I now have no motivation to do anything in this world." He flung himself back onto his bed and draped his left hand over his eyes.

"Pity," Harry said, turned his back and smiled.

"I hope you're having fun smirking over there, Potter, while I'm over here wasting away."

Harry smirked bigger.

And so the rest of the summer went… Malfoy grumbling over the small details while Harry inwardly was amused by him and his strange habits. They hadn't had a _real_ fight in the past couple of weeks. Harry's usual calendar hung on the back of his door counting down the days until he could return to school.

Thirteen more days, Harry thought to himself. Even though this year he wasn't as anxious to return to Hogwarts as he usually was. Malfoy was still most definitely a pain in the ass but now he was entertaining at times and was someone to talk to besides Hedwig.

He had received several more owls from Hermione and Ron since the beginning of summer. Both were concerned for his and Malfoy's sanity when he replied back that things weren't as bad as they might think. Ron refused to believe that he and Malfoy were getting along most of the time and had been begging for Harry to come and stay at the burrow for the last week of vacation. He had written Ron back asking what he was supposed to do with Malfoy. Stun him for the week while he was with the Weasley's? Ron had very much liked the idea but Harry immediately dismissed it.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry said suddenly.

Malfoy opened one eye and looked warily at him.

"I'll get that book for you if you'll do me a favor."

"If you get that book for me, Potter, I will forever be in your debt," he replied sarcastically.

Harry took three steps and tossed the book at him.

"What do I owe your heinous?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to think of something. You'll know soon enough though."

"Don't make me regret myself, Potter," Malfoy said narrowing his eyes at him.

Harry only laughed.


End file.
